The present invention relates to a threading arrangement for strip-shaped material, particularly with timely operating overlapping of gaps of guiding for the material after a supply device, for example, at treating locations, particularly at treating devices for bend-shaped photographic carrier layers.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A threading arrangement for strip-shaped copying material of photographic roller copying devices is known, for example, from the German Auslegeschrift No. 2,244,960. In this arrangement the illuminating opening is overlapped during the time of the threading step by turnable flaps. Such flaps are, however, mechanically complicated, and require, in the event of fully automatic working process, an electronic monitoring in the dark time of the device.